


Under The Moon

by yaoigirl22



Series: Bedtime Stories [1]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Adoptive brothers but still brothers, Alpha Derek, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Gen, Human Omega Spencer, Just Not Like That, Omega JJ, Omega Spencer Reid, Spencer and Derek are brothers, Werewolf Derek, Werewolf JJ, even if the BAU thinks they are sleeping together, the team doesn't know about the Werewolf bit, which they are
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-28 05:46:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6316963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaoigirl22/pseuds/yaoigirl22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The team knew that Derek’s family had adopted the young Doctor Spencer Reid, that the two were close. However, there was something to that closeness, something that they see flickering every now and then, be it through words or action. Something that comes to light under the full moon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> There are a few things about the stories that you should consider, though for the most part this story follows Canon, there are a few change; aside from the Werewolf thing. For one thing, Derek and Spencer are adoptive brothers. Spencer's still germaphobic however it's been changed, the how and why will be explained in the story. Also this is based off of my NCIS Werewolf story Fairytale Nights, so expect a few familiar characters to pop up. 
> 
> This story is set after S5Ep17

The Wolf was large; dark brown fur thick and gleaming under the moonlight, furry ears and nose twitched as they listened and smelt for its prey. Unique and eerily intelligent green eyes stared down from the cliff that overlooked the forest. A twig suddenly snapped, and bushes rustled, the nightly sounds of the forest went unusually silent. The Wolf stiffened, and its eyes moved searchingly and waited.

Soon, from the thicket, emerged its prey.  

Tilting its head back, the Wolf howled, which is soon joined by others; answering the Wolf’s call and creating an haunting melody.

Below, the prey, which had moved near the Cliffside where the Wolf was posted; looked up and upon seeing the Wolf snarled and started to scale up with an ease and quickness that shouldn’t be possible for its size. Growling, the Wolf leaped; the two collide and fell to the ground. It doesn’t faze them as the two roll around, biting and scratching each other. The prey is able to toss the Wolf off it, the Wolf landed on its paws, dirty kicking up as it skid back to a stop. The prey roared, a sound that echoed and scared off birds and other nightly creatures, and charged at the Wolf. The Wolf bared its teeth, and leaped to the side, the prey quickly changed direction. But it wasn’t quick enough, the Wolf was able leap and land on his back.

Sharp teeth and nails dug into fur and skin, hanging on as the prey shook and reached, trying to get the Wolf off it. There were howls, and then suddenly dark blurs shot out of the thicket and tackled the prey, the sounds of their fighting, growls, snarls, and barking was all that was heard. Bodies hit the ground, followed by whimpers and yelps, finally there was a loud crack of something breaking and a low whine; then silence.

Panting, the Wolves that had joined the fight, watched the Wolf that kept its jaws tightly around the prey’s throat, after a long tense moment the Wolf let go and backed away.  Then; where the Wolf once stood, now stood a man, same eerily green eyes stared down at the dead body. A feeling of remorse washed over him.

“They are getting closer” said a female voice to his right.

The man nodded, “We are going to have to warn the other Packs” he then said.

There was a howl in the distance, and the man cursed.


	2. The Alpha and the Omega

“Spencer, Spencer, Spencer!”

Derek Morgan’s lips twitched at the sleepy groan that emerged from beneath the blankets “Come on Spencer” he said, patting the body underneath, “up”

There was another groan, chuckling Derek left the bedroom and to the kitchen, he turned on the pre-made coffee pot and turned down the heat for the grits now bubbling in the pot. At the edge of the kitchen laid Clooney.  The coffee pot had been running for less then a minute before a sleepy-eyed messy haired Spencer Reid emerged from the room.

“Morning” Derek said as he stirred the grits.

Spencer grunted as he made a bee-line for the coffeepot.

“Not ready yet” Derek said as he got out a frying pan for the sausages.

Spencer pouted and stared at the machine as though doing so would make it drip faster.

“It’ll be done soon, go sit down Pup”

“Not a Pup” Spencer grumbled but does go sit at the kitchen table.

Clooney came over and settled down at Spencer’s feet, after the coffee was done, Derek turned the cooking sausages over before taking out two mugs, one was a Chicago mug and the other a _Doctor Who_. He poured coffee, creamer in both, and then an alarming amount of sugar in the _Doctor Who_ mug. Without a word he placed the _Doctor Who_ mug in front of Spencer and went back to cooking, his Chicago mug in one hand.

“How’s your leg?” Spencer asked once he was full of coffee.

“Healed” Derek said as he placed the plates of food down on the kitchen table, “what about you?”

Last night full moon had gone fine, the two rolled around in the nearby wooded park, acting like Pups, until the Alpha had arrived and got too friendly with Reid.  Derek and the Alpha had gotten into a fight, Derek had been able to chase the Alpha off but not before the Wolf had gotten a bite out of Derek’s hind leg.

“I’m fine” Spencer shrugged, “really” he insisted when Derek just gave him a look.

“Alright” 

The two finished their breakfast, Derek pretending that he didn’t see Spencer sneak Clooney pieces of sausage, after eating the two got dressed, and Derek grabbed the leash.

“Come boy”

Tail wagging, Clooney, who had moved to his doggy bed, got up and hurried over to his owner. He sat and waited patiently for his collar to be leashed. With a glance at Spencer, Derek opened the door and the three of them left the apartment, and headed to the nearby park. Once there, Spencer took his usual spot on the bench, and after taking the unhooked leashed from Derek and placing it on his lap; opened one of his books and began reading. With Clooney by his side, Derek started his jog.

Five minutes later, while he’s waiting for Clooney to finish investigating the interesting scent that had gained the canine’s attention, a large man came up to stand next to him. The man was a head taller than him, wide shoulders broad shoulders and muscles, dirty blonde hair and green eyes, his scent was musky and with a hint of something feral.

“Good morning Derek” said the man, watching the dog.

“Moring Kuma” Derek said, the corner of his lips curling up.

“Had a good moon last night?” the one called Kuma asked.

“Got into it with an Alpha that got too friendly with Spencer, nothing I couldn’t handle, and you?”

Kuma exhaled deeply, Derek turned to him, curiosity in his eyes.

“Last night, a group of the pack and I hunted down two Rogues along the border of Virginia”

Derek frowned, he like everyone else in his community had heard about the recent incline in Rogue sightings. As the highest ranking Pack, the McGee Pack, had investigated and killed any Rouges spotted before they even got to the Virginian border. The fact that one got so close was very worrying.

“We killed the first one, however, the second one got away from the second hunting party. We tracked the scent into the city, from there we lost it”

Derek cursed, Clooney, who had finally lost interest, came trotting back. Curiously, he sniffed at Kuma. The Alpha squatted down to pet the dog. “The Pack is informing everyone, including every government and law enforcement liaison to keep an eye and ear out. And to inform us if the Rogue is spotted” he said as he scratched Clooney behind the ear.

“Any idea why the sudden increase?” Derek asked as he headed back to Spencer, his morning jog forgotten, his pace quicker than what would be considered normal. Kuma stood and followed, matching the other man’s pace easily, understanding that the man’s urgency was in part to instincts still being strong from the full moon last night.

“No clues so far, at the moment I’m more concerned about the Rogue”

Derek nodded in understanding, a Rogue loose in the city was bad, Rogues were nothing more than wild animals, killing indiscriminately. Thankfully their shifts were controlled by the full moon rather then will, which meant that the McGee Pack had a month until the Rogue shifted again, though it wouldn’t make the search any easier.

“Anything Spencer and I can do?” Derek asked as they stepped aside for a pair of joggers.

“Just keep an eye out for now, and keep me informed in case something comes up”

“We will” Derek nodded, “how’s your brother Tim?”

“He’s doing good, he and Kort are apparently back together”

Derek nearly tripped, “What?” he gaped.

“Yeah, surprised me too” Kuma chuckled.

“….Huh”

Spencer finally came into view, and not at all surprised to see Kuma walking with Derek. Having picked up the Alpha’s scent when the wind had blown his way, and part of their conversation the closer they got in range of his sensitive hearing.

“Hey Pup” Kuma greeted.

“Not a Pup” Spencer grumbled, scowling when the Alpha ruffled his hair, “are Tim and Kort really back together?” he then asked.

“Yep, however, he hasn’t been by to see any of the Pack”

Spencer snickered and Derek grinned, both knowing why Kort had yet to see any of the McGee pack members. Tim may have forgiven the Alpha, but his parents and siblings have not, at least not yet.

“Please record that meeting” Derek said, “and send it to me”

Kuma laughed, “Consider it sent”

“You two are terrible” Spencer sighed.

Both gave him wolfish grins, making him sigh again.

**_~.~_ **

It was well known within the BAU that Derek Morgan and Spencer Reid were brothers, the Morgan family adopting the good doctor at the age of twelve, though if asked, the two will tell you they’ve known each other long before then. It was well known that Derek was very protective of his baby brother, and it was also well known that the two were close.

“Too close” some would whisper.

Even their own teammates would give them looks, looks that appeared whenever a touch lingered, brows raised when they would stand so close. And silent conversations, smiles and hand gestures were met with something within the range of amused exasperation. It made Derek’ and Garcia’s relationship seem normal. It probably didn’t help that Spencer allowed Derek more physical contact then others.

“You know, this is one of the reasons people here think you guys are sleeping together” JJ said.

Derek stopped nuzzling Spencer’s neck to glare at JJ who merely gave a cheeky grin.

“The door was closed” Derek grumbled, tightening his hold around Spencer’s waist.

“And this is a disused office” JJ pointed out, “why are you so grumpy today?” she then asked when Derek growled at her, “is this about the Rogue?”

“That” Spencer confirmed as he shoved the still growling Derek face into his neck, fingers coming up to play with one ear while he made a soft reassuring sound, “and we had run in with an over friendly Alpha last night”

JJ winced; the day after the full moon was tough for all Wolves and others who lived by its pull, instincts hard to control, and making tempers high. For the Alphas of their kind, it was tougher. JJ was surprised that Derek even let Spencer come into work today with the Rouge running around and what had happened last night. Hell, she was lucky Will let her and Henry leave the house after they got the information about the Rouge.

“We got a case, on my way to tell the others, do I need to wait a few more minutes before doing so?”  JJ then asked, the Team didn’t know that the three were Werewolves, and at the moment they want to keep it that way.

“We’ll meet you there” Spencer said.

JJ nodded, and closed the door. As her footsteps faded down the hall, Spencer rubbed his cheek against Derek’s head before he coaxed the Alpha to look at him.

“We have work to do Brother Alpha” he smiled, “our Pack needs us with a clear head”

With a sound that some would call a purr, Spencer leaned and rubbed their noses together and kept on until Derek rubbed back and pulled away. The Alpha blinked a few times, shook his head then after a deep exhale nodded.

“I’m good”

With a slightly tilted head, Spencer studied him, then the good doctor nodded and hopped off the desk his brother had placed him on when they had entered the room. Together they left, and headed to the conference room, ten minutes later they were up in the air; heading for Columbus, Ohio. After the team spent a good thirty minutes going over the Unsub that was leaving legless bodies all over Columbus, Spencer settled back down next to Derek after getting coffee, his brother had his headphones on and eyes closed. It was a mediation that the Alpha had been taught as a Pup, the soft R&B music helped with whatever left over instincts his sibling was having trouble controlling.  With his leg pressed against Derek’s, Spencer picked up his book, opened it to the page he left off on when he went to get coffee and began his own mediation.

Over an hour later, they touch down, and head straight for the police station, upon meeting the investigator in charge of the case Jonathon Kelp, it took the team seconds to realize that the man was racist.

 _“This is going to be a long case”_ Spencer winced when Derek’s lips nearly curled into a snarl after the man so obviously dismissed the Alpha. 

**_~.~_ **

Four days later, Spencer followed Derek inside the Alpha’s home, both emotional and physically tired. They dumped their things, not caring where, their guns and credentials were placed in their proper place. Clooney was greeted with mumbles; shoes were toed off as they headed for the bed. In unison, they flopped face fist into the mattress, with a groan, Derek rolled over, half his body on top of Spencer who grunted but said nothing else.

“Thank you for not mauling the investigator” Spencer said, voice muffled by the pillow.

“Hotch didn’t deserve the paperwork”

Spencer chuckled, wiggling until he was completely and comfortably laying underneath his brother, the Alpha rumbling to his brother’s happy purr like sound.

“I’m going to have to go to my apartment to pick up a few things”

“We’ll do it tomorrow” Derek said, sleep lacing his voice as he rubbed his cheek against Spencer’s head.

Tomorrow was the mandatory day off the team had when they had out of state cases. It was a good time as any to get whatever Spencer wanted or needed from the Omega’s apartment. Both knew that Spencer staying with his brother while the Rogue was out there was for the best, the last thing either of them needed was Derek distracted, especially while working on a case.

As his brother’s body slowly got heavy with sleep, Spencer went over the mental list of things he would need from his apartment, he also decided to treat his brother to lunch; maybe they could invite Will, JJ and Henry. He also wanted to find out more about the Rogue problem.

“Go to sleep and give that big brain of yours a rest Spencer”

After poking his brother the best he could in retaliation at the slight tease, Spencer slept.


	3. A Short Rest

After dropping off the things he got from his apartment and lunch at Derek’s favorite dinner, Spencer dragged his brother to the new used bookstore he had found weeks ago, with a fond little smile Derek followed leisurely behind his sibling as the Omega went through the aisles, obediently holding books that were all but shoved in his arms.

“You know, I only have one bookcase, and it’s only oh so big” the Alpha said when another book was stacked onto the five others.

“I’ll keep them in the closet shelf” Spencer said, already going through the first few pages of another book.

“Two more Spencer, then that’s it” Derek said when the book was added, “I mean it” the Alpha then added when his brother stared at him with big eyes.

Pouting, Spencer moved on, wondering if maybe he could sneak a few more before they got to the register. He was able to get three.

After the bookstore, they met JJ, Henry and Will at an ice-cream parlour because both Will and Derek were Pups in disguise, though that doesn’t stop Spencer from ordering his triple chocolate chip cookie dough cup. Or stopping JJ from doubling her gummy worms.

They didn’t discussed work, or about the Rouge, instead they talked about family, current hobbies. The new house Derek was working on, the convention that Spencer was going to in the summer etc. Afterward, they walk along the nearby stripe which had a movie store and they ended up buying a couple of DVDs.

All and all, not a bad day.

**_~.~_ **

“So nothing on your end? Okay, thanks Michael, keep me posted”

Hanging up his cellphone with a sigh, Kuma put it down and ran his hand down his face, before picking up a pen and scratching the name Michael off the list he made in a composition notebook. He only had two more names before he was done with his list.

So far he had talked to his brother at NCIS, who hadn’t heard or come across anything Rogue related, Trent over at CIA said that things were quiet, and Alpha Sacks, Derek, JJ, and Spencer said the same thing. And now, Michael had just finished telling him that while the Hunter community was aware no one had recently taken down a Rogue in the Virginia or DC area.

If the last two names on his list told him the same thing or didn’t give him any clues, Kuma was stuck until the full moon. And he and the rest of the Werewolf community couldn’t afford that. Groaning, Kuma stood up from his desk and headed for his kitchen, if he was going to face possible disappointment, he was going to do it on a full stomach. As he waited for his leftovers to warm up, Kuma made a reminder to call and check up on his parents’ progress.

While he was busy with catching the Rouge, his parents were trying to find out **_why_** there was a sudden increase. Could it be something in the blood? Or a new kind of disease within the Werewolf community? Whatever it was, his parents were determined to find it.

The microwave dinged, and Kuma took out the plate, he didn’t bother sitting down. The Alpha just leaned against the counter and ate his food.

He prayed that the last two on his list didn’t end in disappointment.

**_~.~_ **

He needed to find a Pack, any Pack, he needed to warn everyone. He would howl, but he couldn’t risk that. Groaning in one part pain, and one part exhaustion, he slumped against something; it felt like a wall and slides it to the ground.

This would be so much easier if his senses were working properly, preferably his healing abilities. He blinked several times before his blurry vision cleared; he was in an alley, deserted except for the occasionally wondering stray. He grunted as he tried to stand again, but he wasn’t moving.

Inwardly cursing, he debated the howling option. If he howled, all within range will hear him and know about the Sanctuary, including the Hunters and the ones who were no doubt looking for him. If a Wolf came to his aid, they could possibly be captured alone with him…..or not. He could possibly be rescued, and even if he didn’t make it, at least they would ** _know_**.

His vision was blurring again.

Footsteps are approaching him, and the world goes dark.


	4. The Return

They hadn’t meant to be out, it was the full moon tonight, and the Wolves of the team usually tried to stay home; but their last case was a tough one and Garcia had insisted, and everyone knew better than to say no to her. So here they were, at a bar, resisting the moon’s lure; which they could do, but didn’t like it. Didn’t like that unscratchable itch that came with resisting, and tried to avoid doing so if it wasn’t necessary.

Derek was on his second drink, contemplating a third, and pulling back the urge to go over to the group of men who were flirting with Garcia, JJ and Emily and growl at them until they went away.  Spencer and David were at the table behind him and Aaron, bickering over desserts oddly enough. 

“You okay?”

Derek blinked and looked across the table at Aaron who was looking at him with worry.

“Yeah” Derek cleared his throat, “I’m good”

Aaron’s eyes narrowed just slightly, but doesn’t say anything else, he was used to Derek’s occasionally…oddness.

 _“Definitely getting another drink”_ the Alpha thought when he drowned the rest of his coke and rum in one gulp after hearing the women giggle.

He gets up, asked Aaron if he wanted another glass, when he got a declined he headed to the bar. He’s waiting for his order when the door opened and a man stumbled in. Derek only noticed him because of both the man’s scent and his hyper awareness was higher than usual. He turned to face the door, and leaned back against the bar.

The man was dirty looking, clothes old and too big on him, his appearance gained some of the customers’ attention. He was shivering, and pale beneath the dirt. Derek’s nose flared as he caught the scent of the city, forest, illness and underneath it all was the smell of Wolf. The Alpha’s eyes flicker to his brother, Spencer had also noticed the man, as did the rest of the team. The Omega’s nose was also flaring, his eyes curious and cautious, he then looked at JJ. The blonde had moved until she was in front of Emily and Garcia.

Derek looked back at the man who had slumped against a nearby table, cautiously, another man came up to the stranger.

“You okay man?” Derek heard the man ask.

“Got….to…warn….”

The stranger trailed off with a whimper and his fingernails clawed at the table, very sharp fingernails.

“Hey!” said the man to the onlookers, “some call an ambulance!”

Derek started to make his way over, intent on getting the stranger away from his brother, Pack and the rest of the humans, when it happened. The stranger growled and shoved the man away; the man scowled, and opened his mouth to snap at the man. The stranger titled his head back and roared, skin shifted as bones cracked and rearranged, fur sprouted and body grew.

Derek was suddenly running across the bar, shifting in mid-leap at the Rogue.

**_~.~_ **

It was chaos. People screaming and running, some towards exits while others have taken cover, JJ grabbed Emily and Garcia and shoved them underneath the nearest table, the two humans flinching when Derek is thrown into the bar. The people who were hiding behind the it, shrieked and ran away.

“Spencer!” JJ called from beneath the table, Emily’ and Garcia’s hammering hearts loud in her ears. “Spence!” JJ called again.

“JJ!”

Spencer appeared, Aaron and David next to him, expression a mixture of horror, disbelief and confusion, but at least they were unharmed and moving.

“I’ll help Derek with the Rogue” JJ said, getting right down to it, “get everyone out of here and call Kuma”

Spencer nodded, and she started crawling out from beneath the table, “JJ, no!” said Garcia, grabbing hold of the blonde’s arm.

“I’ll be okay” JJ smiled, gently she removed the woman’s hand and with another smile, crawled from beneath the table and shifted.

**_~.~_ **

“I’ll be there, just hang tight Spence”

Kuma hung up his phone, cursing up a storm as he headed out the door, not bothering with shoes. When he got outside, he threw his head back and howled a long tone. Then he was running, taking alleys and back roads, eats twitching at the answering howls. When he finally, **_finally_** , arrived at the bar, people were running out the front door while other people gathered curious as to what was going on. A Wolf; dark brown fur, appeared beside him, and a familiar car is pulling up. Kuma ignored it as he pushed through the running humans and into the bar, the Wolf close behind. Inside he shifted and leaped at the Rogue. Jaws clamping down hard on its arm, the Rogue snarled and swiped at him, he doesn’t let go, even as a dark furred Wolf leaped upon the Rogue’s back. The Rouge snarled, and reached back with a free hand, grabbed the Wolf and threw him off his back and into the wall. Kuma yelped when his hind leg was roughly grabbed and twisted. Suddenly he’s being slammed down onto the floor, he’s slammed again before a light brown almost blonde Wolf and the dark brown Wolf tackled the Rouge. Ignoring the pain, Kuma gets back up and goes for the legs, the dark furred Wolf joining him

The Rogue roared and swiped and kicked them away. The wolves went flying; crashing into tables, growling the Rogue turned his attention to the two humans cowering underneath a table.  The Rogue is nearly upon them, when three shots rang out, the Rogue stopped then turned around.

Aaron kept his gun trained on the Rogue, and it took all he had to remain unmoving when the beast started toward him. He fired again, getting the chest but it didn’t stop Rogue who kept coming. Suddenly two Wolves were between them and another leaped and latched onto the neck. The Rogue snarled and clawed and shook, trying to get the Wolf off. The Wolf hung on, gripping tighter and tighter.

There was a loud snap, silence, then the Rouge fell and didn’t get back up.

**_~.~_ **

Kuma panted, staring down at the dead Rogue. Movement at the corner of his eye had him turning his head to see Derek had shifted into his second skin and was now cautiously approaching the human that had distracted the Rogue. He was still armed, the gun still trained on the Rouge.

“Hotch? Aaron?” Spencer stopped his approach when the man looked at him, eyes disturbingly blank, “It’s over” said the Omega, “it’s dead, you can put the gun down”

Aaron looked back the Rouge, then back at Spencer when the gun was gently taken from his hands, meanwhile, Derek had made his way over to the table now that Spencer had an handle on Aaron, he kneeled down and looked at the rest of his team,  he was alarmed at how shaky Garcia was, but didn’t touch her.

“Hey” he said softly, gaining their attention.

“D-D-Derek” Garcia said, her eyes flickering with too many emotions for the Alpha to figure out.

“You’re naked” Emily stated, her expression was distance.

David jumped when the light brown wolf came over and nudged him with her nose as she snuffled him.

Derek’s lips curled, “Yeah, it happens”

The bar door opened and two people strolling in, a man and woman, they were dressed in plain clothes and didn’t seem bothered by the giant wolves or the dead beast “Alpha Kuma” said the woman, “we have the crowd outside contained”

After shifting into his second skin, Kuma nodded, “Alright, get these people out of here, usual protocol, we’ll handle the Rouge”

“Yes Alpha” said the woman, before she and the man stared gathering and helping the stunned and shock people that Spencer was unable to help escape out the bar during the fight.

Kuma watched them before going over to Derek who was speaking in soft tones to the three humans, “Usual protocol?” he asked the other Alpha when the Wolf looked up at him.

Derek looked over at his JJ, who had yet to shift, the Wolf’s ears twitched. Then over at his brother who was able to get Aaron to sit down on the floor, the Omega looked at his brother, and having heard Kuma’s question; nodded. Derek looked back at Kuma.

“No, we’ll handle it”


	5. The Moon's Secret Pt 1

Emily woke up in a bed, it wasn’t her own, and Garcia was asleep beside her. Bewildered, the woman laid there, staring up at the ceiling trying to remember what had happened. The team was at a bar, and a man came in…..no, not a man, a monster. She remembered now…..but that was a dream, right? The woman’s brow furrowed, beside her Garcia shuffled and made a soft noise before settling back down. She could worry about last night later; right now she needed to know where they were.

Emily shook Garcia awake.

“Wha—Emily?”

Emily gently shushed her, and titled her head to the closed door, the woman then looked for her gun, and found both it and the rest of her things on the night stand, Garcia found her phone and her purse on the nightstand on her side of the bed. Quietly, they made their way out the bed, Emily grabbed and readied her gun, and with Garcia following behind her, they headed for the door. Emily opened it, she poked her head out and found a hallway, she looked left and right; coast clear she singled Garcia to follow and they started making their way down the hall. As they continued to creep further, they could hear the low hum of the television along with voices, one sounded very familiar.

“Is that Reid?” Garcia whispered

Emily didn’t answer, just continued on until the hall opened up into a living room, an island separated the living room and kitchen. In the living room, a man was sitting on the couch watching TV, he looked at the two woman and smiled at them, unbothered by Emily’s gun.  In the kitchen, Spencer turned around from the stove and smiled at the two women.

“Morning” Spencer said.

“…. Are you cooking?” Emily said after a long moment, lowering her gun.

“Yep” Spencer smiled, “and it’s almost done, so have a seat. By the way, that’s Kuma”

“Ladies, what are your thoughts on daredevils?”  Kuma asked

“Don’t get that started again”

Garcia and Emily jumped at the sudden voice, and turned around to see Derek, David, and Aaron coming down the hall.

“Fine” Kuma sighed as Derek herded everyone to sit down, “spoil my fun”

“Will someone explain what’s going on” said Aaron

“Is Reid cooking?” David asked

Derek gave a huff of laughter as he headed into the kitchen, ruffling his pouting brother’s hair as he started on the coffee, pouring the ready brew into mugs and adding the appropriate amounts of sugar and cream in each; he then put them on the waiting tray.

“What do you remember last night?” Reid asked as he went back to cooking, and his brother went about giving everyone their mugs.

Derek watched as his teammates thought about last night, he watched as brows furrowed, eyes flicker with various emotions before settling on disbelief then confusion as they realized that they couldn’t remember how they got to this place.

“Where’s JJ?” Garcia asked when she noticed that the blonde wasn’t here or hadn’t appeared.

As though on cue, Will came out, holding a giggling Henry. Next to his side was a large light brown almost blonde wolf.

“Kindly don’t shoot Henry’s Mama” Will said when Aaron, Emily and David’s gun were out and suddenly aimed at the Wolf, “it won’t end well”

“M-Mama?” Garcia stuttered, as the others lowered the guns, expression very much confused, then it hit them….but that couldn’t be right, JJ hadn’t changed into a…wolf….right?

“Mommy!” Henry squealed happily, making grabby hands to the Wolf, who lifted its head and nudged little hands with its nose, tailing wagging.

“JJ, change back” Spencer said as he turned off the stove

“Change back?” David spoke, “Morgan, Reid what’s— holy shit!”

“Kuma” Derek scowled when Kuma snickered.

The now human and very naked JJ stretched before taking her son.

“You okay Rossi?” Derek asked, the man was turning a very interesting color.

Suddenly there was a loud thud.

“Hotch!”

**_~.~_ **

“So, you’re all Werewolves?”

“Yep”

“And last night, the thing that attacked us was called a Rogue?”

“Yep”

“…..I think we’re gonna need something much stronger then coffee”

“I think Trent has some whiskey hidden around here somewhere”

“….Who’s Trent?”

“The one who owns this apartment”

“Is he a Werewolf too?”

“Yep, he’s currently out running some kind of errand”

“Ah”

Kuma, Derek, and Spencer glanced at each other as the humans went very quiet. Will and JJ had taken Henry out so they could talk and explain in peace; also in case things turned out….not good.

“Can we see? Well again?”

It was Garcia who asked, but the others were also suddenly very much interested, Kuma and Derek looked at each other, then at Spencer who shrugged.

 “Well that depends” Derek then said looking back at the humans, who were waiting, “is Hotch going faint again?”

Aaron, who was using a bag of frozen vegetables for the bump he gained after fainting, let loose a little grin despite the situation. Even Emily let out a little giggle and David let out a small huff of laughter. Reassured, Derek and Kuma stood up from the sofa and set about taking off their clothes, neither bothered by Garcia’ and Emily’s staring. The girls very much disappointed when the two left on their boxers.

Derek rolled his shoulders with a soft sigh, then skin was moving with bending and cracking bones, both he and Kuma hunched as they shrunk. Thick, dark fur sprouted from their bodies, low inhuman growls filled the bewitched silence. The growls tampered off into low whines, and where the two once stood were wolves.  

Derek, the black furred wolf, shook his fur out with a low whine. Kuma, the dark brown furred wolf, nipped at Derek’s ear. Derek pawed at the Alpha’s muzzle.

“Alright you two, don’t start” Spencer said when Kuma tugged on his brother’s ear.

Woofing, Kuma came over Spencer and demanded pets and scratches, rolling his eyes Spencer complied. Derek went over to the wide-eyed Garcia, sat down on his hunches and barked. Garcia jumped then blinked at the Wolf. Derek gave a doggy grin before rolling over onto his back and made demanding whines.

Garcia stared before she melted, “Aww, you are so cute!” she coo’ed, sliding down to the floor to rub Derek’s belly. The Alpha made a happy sound and his right hind leg started to scratch.

“They were much scarier last night” David said as he watched the two.

Spencer laughed, grunting when Kuma hopped up and settled in his lap, “Really Kuma?”

Kuma just licked his face.

“Are you going to change?” Emily asked.

Derek rolled over onto his feet, and over to Emily, he snuffled at the woman’s leg, tail wagging when Emily scratched his ear.

“I don’t have a second skin” Spencer said, tugging on one of the Alpha’s ears.

“Second skin?” Aaron inquired

Spencer nodded, “Werewolves have two skins, this one” he nodded to Kuma and Derek, “is their first skin, and the second skin is the human one.”

“Why do you only have one?” Garcia asked.

“Because I’m an Human Omega, Kuma get down”

Kuma whined and gave the Omega puppy-eyes, “Now” Spencer said.

Kuma whined, where he was now getting another belly rub, Derek woofed. Making something close to a grumble, Kuma hopped off Spencer and to the floor. Spencer got up and went to the kitchen, he washed his hands before setting about plating the uneaten breakfast that he had kept warm.

“What’s a Human Omega—Derek!”

The now human Derek grinned at David who was now looking everywhere but at the naked Alpha. Well aware of the ogling woman, Derek got dressed.

“Let’s hold off on the questioning for now” the Alpha said as he buttoned up his pants, “at least until this in general has set in”

The human’s faces turned into various expression of confusion and disappointment, they obviously felt that they had processed what was happening pretty well. However, judging by Spencer and Derek’ expression, they thought otherwise, and when they finally get to their respective homes, and had their own versions of freaking out, the humans realized they were right.

**_~.~_ **

“You okay?”

Spencer looked from the book he was reading and at his brother who had sat down next to him on the sofa, they were back at Derek’s apartment after everyone had left Trent’s home.

“I’m fine” said the Omega

“You’ve been reading the same page for nearly five minutes” Derek pointed out.

Spencer’s fingers played with the edges of the pages, Derek’s arm draped over his shoulders, “It’ll be okay” Derek said, “they won’t abandon us”

**_~.~_ **

JJ was waiting at Spencer’s desk, when the Omega and his brother came in.

“Garcia and the team are in the conference room” she said.

“We have a case?” Spencer asked, a bit surprised

JJ shook her head, and the three made their way up to the room, once inside the three Wolves watched as Aaron closed and locked the door, while David closed the blind; once that was done did the Team leader looked at them. “It set in” he said to the three Wolves who had yet to sit down.

Derek was very tempted to say “Told you so”. He doesn’t.

“And?” asked Spencer, very much nervous.

“It’ll take some time obviously” said Emily, “and it’ll change our relationship, but not in a bad way”

“You don’t know how much of a relief that is to hear” JJ smiled.

Spencer nodded.

“That being said, what do we do now?” David asked.

“Get use to the fact that JJ and I turn into Wolves, and that Spencer isn’t all together human” said Derek, “have a lesson in Werewolf 101, then decide if you still want to deal with that fact and all that comes with it”

On Derek’s suggestion, Aaron put in a request for a week off  for the Team and Garcia put in her own, by the end of the work day, the requests had been approved and effective immediately.

“I didn’t do it” Garcia said when they all piled into the elevator, and Aaron gave her the Look after the door closed.

“Actually, that was me, well not me, me. But I had a hand in it” said JJ, “what?” she then said when the humans stared at her, “you think you’re the first humans to find out about us?”


	6. The Moon's Secret Pt 2

Derek doesn’t have them meet at the any of the Wolves’ homes, instead Aaron found himself pulling up to a small restaurant around noon, in the backseat Jack was still playing with his toy. He was unable to get a sitter, and while he knew David, Emily, and Garcia wouldn’t mind and be understanding. He wasn’t sure how Derek, JJ, and Spencer would react considering.

 _“Only one way to find out”_ the man thought, “You ready buddy?” Aaron then asked.

“Yeah” came the answer.

They get out the car, and make their way to the door, before entering he noted that he was the first of the humans to arrive. The restaurant was surprisingly spacious, and there were a few customers scattered around, Aaron took noticed that some of the customers stared at him and his son for a moment longer than what was normal before going back to their food or low conversation. As he debated on whether or not he should leave, Spencer was approaching them, one of the other customer’s gaze, male; followed, obviously watching the young Doctor’s ass. Aaron found himself glaring until the man noticed and looked away.  

“Spencer!”

Before his father could stop him, Jack is hurrying over to the other, Spencer is a little stiff when he’s hugged, but that was not unusual when it came to Spencer and children, though he had gotten better since Henry had been born. The Omega gave a small smile when Aaron approached to which the man returned before asking about Derek’s whereabouts.

“He had to step out to take a call, he should be back in a little bit” Spencer said as he lead them to a large round booth near the side entrance door and big windows, menus were waiting.

Aaron nodded before sliding into the booth next to his son on the other side, “JJ and Will should be here in about five minutes” Spencer then said, before smiling at the waitress who was making her way over.

“Not everyone is here yet” the Omega said, “give it about ten minutes”

The waitress nodded, “Do you want to order drinks while you wait?”

“Sure, I’ll have a Wizard’s Punch and a Dragon’s Smoke”

While the waitress was obviously unbothered by the request, Aaron on the other hand raised a brow and looked at the menu, his brows going higher the longer he reads.

“Daddy”

Aaron looked away from the menu to his son, “Can I have this?” Jack asked pointing at a picture.

Aaron looked at the description, it was called Pixie Punch, and despite its name it wasn’t alcoholic, and was apparently a favorite among customer’s children, plus free refills.

“Sure” Aaron said, before going back to his menus, he skimmed over the drinks before giving his and Jack’s drink orders.

The waitress wrote them down, before leaving to put it in. As she disappeared behind a door, Derek came in through the side door, pocketing his cellphone. Upon seeing Aaron and a waving Jack, he smiled.

“Hey” Derek greeted as he slide in beside his brother, who told him that he ordered his drink for him.

Aaron inclined his head in acknowledgment before Jack started up a conversation with Derek, keeping an ear out, Aaron went back to the menu to figure out what he wanted.

“The Witch’s Brew is really good”

Aaron looked up at Spencer.

“It really just a stew, here”

The Wolf reached over and flipped Aaron’s menu, stopping at a page and pointing, Aaron read the description, and found that it really did sound good. He also noticed something else.

“There are no prices on here”

“Don’t worry about that” said Derek from where he had slid closer to Jack to help the child pick what he wanted to eat, “the food isn’t expensive”

Aaron narrowed his eyes, he wasn’t being told everything.

“Hello all”

“Uncle Rossi!”

David smiled at Jack before sliding in next to Aaron, “Sorry I’m late,” he said as he picked up a menu, “had to make a stop, have you ordered yet?” David’s brow furrowed as he read some of the food selection.

“Just the drinks” Derek said, obviously amused by the man’s reaction, “waiting until everyone is here before we do that”

“Ah”

The waitress returned with the drinks, three tall glasses, with very interesting colored liquid inside and straws, and a brown bottle. Once everyone had their appropriate drinks, she asked David if he wanted anything, it took the man a moment to looked away from Spencer’s drink; it was changing colors. 

“Oh um, water” he said after moment.

The waitress nodded and with a knowing smile, left.

“Hey Jack, watch this” Derek said, gaining both Aaron’s, who had yet to touch his drink, and David’s attention. Spencer watched with some amusment.

The Alpha took a drink of his bottle, swallowed and then blew out a stream of smoke that shaped into a circle before disappearing.

“Wow!” Jack squealed, “do it again!”

Derek did so, this time the shape was one of a dragon. Mouth agape, Aaron looked back at his own drink; he had ordered an ice-tea. And aside from glass being covered in a thin frost, looked normal. After a cautious sip, he found that it tasted really good and nothing weird had happened. Relieved, he turned his attention to Jack, and sees his son taking his first sip.

“What did Jack get?” Derek asked, having moved back over to his brother.

“Pixie Punch” Spencer answered as he took a sip of his own drink, Aaron and David blinked when Spencer’s whole body turned green like his drink.

“….Ah, Aaron, you better grab Jack, like right now”

Aaron blinked looked at Derek then back at his son just in time to see the child start to float up to the ceiling, Aaron grabbed the giggling and laughing child’s ankle.

“Oh” said Spencer looking both apologetic, amused, and red “I forgot about that”

David stared, mouth agape.

“Pixie Punch, is kind of literal” Derek said sheepishly, “if it makes you feel better, he’ll float for about thirty seconds, before coming down”

“Daddy, I’m flying!”

“Can see that buddy, is this going to happen every time he drinks it?”

“It’s only three times, about five minutes in between. And it’s only for the first drink”

David is so glad he ordered water.

Will, JJ, and Garcia arrive together.

“Reid” said Garcia, “do you know that you just turned blue”

“Yep!” Spencer said.

“……Okay then”

Emily arrived last, as the human woman read over the menu with a mixture of bewilderment and amusment, the waitress returned.

“We’ll start with an appetizer, “Derek said when it was obvious that his human counter-parts weren’t ready to order the main course, “Bridge Troll Chips and Salsa, is that okay with you guys?”

When he got murmurs of agreement, and Emily ordered her drink; a Wizard’s Punch, apparently she found the fact that the drink turned her body different colors fun. The waitress nodded and went to put the order in.

“Dragon Steak isn’t really a dragon is it?” David asked, “are Dragon’s real?”

“Yes” JJ nodded, “and don’t ask, because honestly, we don’t even know”

David closed his mouth.

Finally after numerous questions, and reassurances, the team was ready to order, so when the waitress came back with their appetizer, they did; David even ordered a Dragon’s Smoke, it looked kind of fun.

“I guess we should get down to it” JJ said as she picked up a chip.

The Bridge Troll Chips and Salsa, was a large platter of chips surrounding a sitting Troll in the middle holding a bowl of salsa. When JJ dipped a chip in the adult humans jumped while Jack gasped in delight when the Troll spoke.

“If you double dip, you must pay a toll” said the Troll.

“Dully noted” said JJ before taking a bite.

Derek chuckled before beginning. “Will and I are Alphas” he said, gaining the humans attention, “JJ’s an Omega, and Spencer is a Human Omega”

He pause allowing the humans to think, if Werewolves followed the dynamics of an regular wolf pack then they knew what an Alpha was and did. And they also knew what an Omega was and did. It wasn’t a very comforting thought.

“Yes, we have Packs” Derek said, correctly guessing their expression, “and yes there are some similarities to a regular Wolf Pack in terms of hierarchy, but that is where it ends. Omegas are the caretakers. Nurtures by nature, they care for the Alphas, Betas and Pups of the Pack.”

They are the tacticians,” Will picked up, “quick thinkers, and good with diplomacy if it was needed. They help keep the Alpha and Beta’s tempers in check, Omegas give life, love, and sometimes purpose. An Alpha or Beta would cut of their own arm before harming an Omega or Human Omega, for they are the heart of the Pack, which makes them very much protected, loved and desired”

There are two types of Omegas” Derek continued on, “one is the typical Omega, they can fully shift like you saw us do earlier and then there is the Human Omega. They are rare within our community, they are fully human, and highly intelligent. And while they can’t shift in their first skin, they do have the longevity, and faster healing, and all Pups birthed by an Human Omega will always be Purebreds.”

“Purebreds?” inquired Emily, “is that similar to dogs?” she paused and grimaced when she realized that her question could be taken as an insult.

“In a way” Spencer smiled, showing that he and the others weren’t insulted, “Purebreds are direct descendants of the Dire wolves, the ancestors of the Werewolves. There is also Hybrids, Half-breeds, Rogues, and Turned”

“That’s a bit of a list” said David

“Rogues, that’s the one that attacked us at that bar?” asked Garcia.

“Yes, Rogues are Feral Wolves who choose not to have a pack,” said Spencer, “which makes them dangerous, Werewolves need a Pack, it’s a deep instinctive desire.  Ignoring it makes a Wolf go Feral, which is dangerous because Feral Wolves will attack and kill anything within sight when in their First skin, and it’s them that actually started the Werewolf Myth”

“Why hasn’t the incident been on the news?” Aaron asked, he had actually been on the lookout for it, and was surprise when there was no mention of it, not even on the internet. Nor did he get a call from Strauss.

“We have a sort of protocol” JJ explained, “to prevent a large amount of humans to find out about us, for example, I’m not only a liaison between you guys and the media, but also the Supernatural community. When I’m going through the case files, if I come upon one that shows signs of a Supernatural element, I pass it along to another team that is better equipped to handle it.”

Occasionally, one or two will slip through, when that happens…well like she said, there is a protocol.

Their food arrived (Aaron stared down at his mini cauldron; he had gotten the Witch’s brew), and the Wolves uses it, letting the humans process what they’ve been told.

“He said ‘warn’” Emily suddenly said.

The Wolves blinked and as one titled their heads in such a dog like manner, that humans couldn’t help their various expressions of laughter.

“The Rouge” Emily said once she stopped giggling, “before he…changed, he said he had to “warn” someone”

A strange thing for the woman to focus on, but Spencer thought back to it, and found she was right. Before the Rouge had shifted, he had said “warn”.

“The thing about Rouges” Spencer began after he swallowed his food, “is that unlike other Wolves, they can’t control their shift, can’t change at will, only under the full moon. And when the full moon does come and they finally do change, they become mindless beast, even though in their second skin there were talking, acting and speaking normally.”

“It’s possible he was trying to warm someone about him shifting” Will said

Emily swirled her pasta around with her fork, there something about their answer, something they weren’t telling them. It was about the Rouge.

“What’s a Hybrid?” Garcia asked.

“Some of the Purebreds went feral and mated with the normal wolves in the region; their offspring became known as Hybrids.” Spencer answered, “often they cannot change into their second skin, so they remain wolves for all their lives, occasionally you’ll get one who can change into both. Half-breeds are the results of a mating between a Purebred and a human, or even a Hybrid and a human. Lone Wolves are young Alphas and Betas who have left their family Packs to either look for another Pack, or start one of their own. Will was considered a Lone before JJ”

“Well not fully” Will shrugged, “I had my unit in New Orleans, I considered them Pack; even though they weren’t aware of my heritage. But because they weren’t official, any Wolf that crosses my path would categorize me as a Lone”

“Are you a Lone?” Garcia asked Derek.

“No, Reid is Mine, as is JJ, Will is Mine too, though that took a lot of time”

“I told you I don’t put out on the first date” Will purred, JJ giggled, apparently not bothered by her lover’s flirtation with her teammate.

David and Aaron glanced at each other, this wasn’t the first time they heard Derek call Reid “Mine”, the first few times they had been bothered by it, but since Reid didn’t seem troubled they put it on the Weird Things About The Brothers list and left it be. But now, now they realized that there was more too that word then they thought.

“Do you consider us Pack?” asked Garcia

The table went quiet as they waited for Derek’s answer.

The Alpha smiled.

**_~.~_ **

“He was our last one, I can’t believe you let it get away”

“I didn’t **_let_** it, it broke its chains and killed two of my men”

There is a sigh, silence, then another sigh, “Can you get another?”

“Yes, I know the location and can have it to you within 48hrs”

“Good, good. Also the ones you saw at the bar”

“What about them?”

“Find, and keep an eye on them for now”

“Yes, Father”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are welcomed!


	7. Chapter 7

“….Um, Hi?” Kuma blinked at the FBI Agents crowding his door, the Alpha wondered if he shouldn’t have given them his address and phone number. 

“Mind if we come in?” David smiled.

“That depends” Kuma said, “am I going to be arrested?”

“Did you do something that would make us arrest you?” asked Emily

“…..Probably”

“I think we can overlook it just this once” Aaron said with a small smile, “may we come in?” he then repeated David’s question.

“One more question, are you here to arrest Michael?”

“Did he do anything worth arresting?”

“Definitely”

“We’ll talk about that later” Aaron said before indicting to the door, silently asking once more if they could enter.

Kuma nodded and let them in, “Are you on the clock?” he asked as he went to the fridge to get them something to drink, “cause I have beer, and other fun stuff. Plus bottled water, soda, juice and something that may be a smoothie”

“I’ll have the other fun stuff” David said.

After giving everyone their drinks, Kuma sat down in his cushioned chair with his own drink.

“So, what do I owe this visit?” he asked

“We had lunch with Reid and Morgan two days ago” Garcia began, “and they told us a lot of things about Werewolves, they also said that we were Pack”

“Ah” Kuma said in understanding.

 “We were wondering what that means for us” Emily picked up.

Kuma hummed as he leaned back against the chair, he thought it over before coming to a decision, “Michael!” he called loudly, startling the humans, “get out of my bed and your ass in here!” he then paused for thought, “with clothes on!”

There is a loud crash from what the humans assumed was the bedroom, followed by a loud thud and cursing. After a moment, there is the sound of the door opening, stomping feet coming down the hall and then a man emerged; thankfully dressed.

“Kuma” growled the man, “give me one good reason why I shouldn’t shoot you”

“Because Mom would revoke your guns, and we have guests”

The man, obviously Michael, looked and blinked at the people in Kuma’s living room, “….Hi” he said.

Michael, looked to be in his late forties, skin the color of caramel, short dark hair that was starting to go grey. He looked to be a head taller than Aaron, and while his dark brown eyes told of living a life far older than he was, they also told the Federal Agents to tread carefully.

This man could be dangerous.

“These are Derek and Spencer’s friends” Kuma introduced, “this is Michael, a Pack member of the McGee Pack and Hunter” he then said after listing off the human’s names, “he’s also the best one to explain what is expected of humans in a Pack.”

“Oh” Michael said in understanding, “Derek and the Pup told them then” he said to Kuma, who nodded.

“Yep!” the Alpha nodded, “so I leave it to you”

“Thanks” the Hunter mumbled with a sigh, “alright, coffee first, then we’ll talk”

After he got his coffee and he had settled down in the living room, Michael took a sip from his mug after swallowing he spoke.

“Humans have always been part of Werewolves Pack, whether born into it or having joined like myself” the Hunter said, “while those born into the Pack have an easier time being in a Pack because they’ve been in it since birth. Those joining a Pack, have a much harder time, mostly because their beliefs and the rules of Human society clash with those of Werewolves and the Supernatural in general traditions and rules.”

Michael stopped, and both he and Kuma blinked when the humans all pulled out notebooks and pens.

“Are they taking notes?” Kuma whispered leaning over to the man, a little amused when Garcia handed Aaron a purple notebook and bright pink pen.

“Looks like it” Michael whispered back, lips’ twitching when Aaron took the items with a bemused look that the Hunter had a feeling was a very normal expression; before leaning away, “Most humans don’t last long, or they cause discord in the Pack.”

“What kind of clashes are we talking about?”  David asked.

“As you probably already know, or at least guessed” Kuma spoke up, “Wolves don’t have much modesty, if any at all. Nor do we understand the concept of personal space, we will bath together and sleep in the same bed together, regardless of gender and the amount of clothing. And we really like to cuddle, all this helps strengthen Pack bonds.  If you accept your position as Pack, expect that from Derek, JJ, and Will.  Spencer is fifty-fifty”

While it wasn’t surprising about Spencer, the BAU picked up on the hidden something in Kuma’s words.

“Another clash” Michael spoke up, “is mating, not so much of the act, but the gender. Werewolves don’t care about gender when it comes to spouses. Something, that I’m sure you know, bothers most humans. There is also religion, which various depending on which”

Michael stopped to sip his coffee, after taking a few sips; he gave Kuma a questioning look. The Alpha shook his head and Michael took another sip, talking when he was sure the humans had finished their notes.

“There is also the dynamics that some humans have trouble adapting too. For example, Omegas are by nature submissive, and while submission in itself is not a weakness. Humans have been taught that being anything but aggressive and essential the Alpha is weird and there must be something wrong with them. In a Pack, that is not so. The position of an Alpha is also misunderstood; some humans end up in the Alpha position and abuse it, thinking that as Alpha, they have the power over everyone.”

“What they fail to realize” Kuma said, “is that an Alpha is as strong as its Pack, and if the Pack is weak, then so is the Alpha”

 _“Like the team”_ Garcia thought as she wrote.

Michael put his mug down, and leaned back against his chair, “Any questions?”

“The positions that you mentioned” said David, “if we become Pack, what would our position be in those terms?”

“You mean, are you Alpha, Beta, or Omega?” Kuma verified.

David nodded.

“Hmm, well, none of you are Omegas. Omegas, even Human Omegas, present at the age of thirteen, eighteen the latest. It’s an DNA thing, however, having said that; Penelope is probably the closest thing to being the only Omega without Wolf blood in them. Aaron on the other hand, is very much an Alpha”

“Told you so” David grinned to Aaron, who gave him a look.

Kuma and Michael chuckled at the laughing humans, before the Hunter continued on. “David, is either an Alpha, or Beta, if the later; most likely a Right Hand, or in better terms, second in command. Emily, like David is either an Alpha or Beta.”

“How would that work within a Pack?” Aaron asked, “in a regular Wolf Pack, there is the Alpha Female and Alpha Male, then the Betas. But in a Wolf Pack, there is obviously more than just two”

“Yep, in a Pack, you have the Family Alphas, which I’m sure is pretty self-explanatory, they watch over their family units within the Pack, then you have the Pack Alphas. They are the ones who watch over the **_whole_** Pack. If you all became Pack, Aaron would mostly be Pack Alpha, David at most would be a Right Hand, Emily would be either be Alpha or Beta. And Garcia would be Omega”

“What about Spencer, JJ, Will, and Derek?” Emily asked.

“Derek would be Family Alpha; however, he does have the potential to be Pack Alpha. That’s for all of you to decide if it comes to that. He could also be a Right Hand or even Left, Spencer will be Omega, like Garcia, or he could even be Pack Omega. JJ will be Omega, and Will, will be Family Alpha”

Kuma and Michael let them write in silence, the Alpha used it to pick up empty cups and put them in the sink.

“Anyone wants any sandwiches?” he called over his shoulder, “I got a bit of everything”

It takes some coaxing, but he was able to get their orders for what they wanted on their sandwiches and set to work while Michael answer more questions.

“Kuma said you were a Hunter?” Emily inquired.

Michael nodded, “In the Supernatural world, there are Hunters who hunt and kill Supernatural beings. Generally, Hunters are only supposed to kill those who hurt innocent people, but most Supernatural beings can only survive through the killing of humans. Some of them have found ways around that so they don’t have to kill humans, some do it more out of self-preservations then good morals. However there are bad ones, and those are the ones the Hunters are supposed to go after.”

“You said ‘supposed to’” Aaron said.

“Most Hunters, if not all, have a tunnel vision when it comes to the Supernatural. Everything to them is black and white, and they don’t care if the ones they are hunting, hurt people because the way they were born have them doing so. Or that they found others ways around it, or that they have families and just want to live their lives. To them, they are just monsters.”

“And you?” Garcia asked.

Michael smiled a little, “I was like them, until I met the McGee Pack. Now I’m their Pack Member, and a bit of an liaison and/or ambassador between the Hunters and Supernatural”

“Are there others like you?”

“Not Hunters, but some of my Pack Members, mostly humans. Help me”

It’s here that Michael and Kuma explain the dangers of being in the Supernatural world, going into a lot of detail. They wanted to make it clear as to what the humans would be getting themselves into.  By the time the BAU team left, it was past late and their minds heavy with thoughts.

**_~.~_ **

“Here’s all there is on them”

A folder was placed on a desk, a hand grabbed and opened it, slowly each page was flipped through. After the last page, the papers were gathered and placed neatly back in the folder which was closed afterward.

“We have to proceed with caution”

There is a surprised pause.

“Is there a problem?”

“The Pack aside, they also work for the government”

“And?”

“Not only would it be harder, but more dangerous”

“For the mission, nothing is too dangerous”

**_~.~_ **

“This does not surprise me” Kuma smiled, beside him, Michael and Trent nodded.

“Hi guys” Spencer said, not looking away from the abandoned warehouse.

“Does your brother know you’re here?” Trent asked as he came to stand next to the Omega.

“He’s working on a house today” Spencer answered the Alpha as he headed for the broken door entrance, Trent right behind him.

“So that’s a no then” Kuma mumbled to Michael as they followed.

“So, I’m assuming like us, that big brain of yours was able to figure out that this was Rouge’s last location before the bar” said Trent.

“More or less” Spencer shrugged as they entered.

“Well at least we won’t be short on scents” Kuma grumbled as he and the other Wolves’ noses flared, eyes quickly adjusting to the dim lighting. While Michael took out and turned on a small but bright flashlight. 

Spencer ignored him as he took in the warehouse, it wasn’t very big, and the ceiling was surprisingly intact, though it was obviously leaking judging from the puddles; there were a couple of metal barrels, a few of them stacked on top of each other, and stairs that lead to a long railing.

“Well, let’s start looking for clues” Kuma said.

Nodding, the four separated, soon it became apparent that while not clean; the warehouse had recently been lived in.

 _“Mostly likely a few homeless people”_ Spencer concluded, and found evidence of it underneath the railing.

“Hunters have been here” called Michael, voice echoing off the wall.

The three found him in another room that was hidden behind the stacks of metal barrels, the man was crouched down and shining his light on something. The room itself wasn’t large and could barely fit all four of them.

“This is a new coat of paint” he said when the others crouched down around him, turning his flashlight around in a big circle to indicate how far the paint went, he then took out his knife and began to scrape.

“A Holding seal” said Trent when enough of the paint was removed for them to see what was underneath, it was only a small drawing, but it was enough for the Alpha to recognized, “a very powerful one, whatever was in here, or still is. Made them very cautious”

“I think it was the Rouge” said Spencer from the back wall.

The Omega had stood when he noticed something, and gone to investigate, “there are bolts here, used to chain something up, they look new….and there is more paint”

Michael came over and scraped off some of the paint, scraping away all of it when he and Spencer noticed that it was words. When he was done, all four stared.

“Sanctuary?” Kuma inquired.

Spencer moved closer, only to rear back, his nose flaring as it catch the scent. It was old, barely there but recognizable.

“Pup, what’s wrong?” Kuma asked.

“It’s blood” Spencer said after a long moment, “the words have been written in blood, Wolf blood” 

**_~.~_ **

When Derek came home late evening, he found his apartment covered in maps, print-outs and a lot of books. He blinked once before going into the kitchen, toeing off and kicking his shoes in a corner as he does so. Once in the kitchen, he smiled a Clooney who had taken to hiding there as it was the only safe place….for now, before setting about warming up two plates of  leftovers. He grabbed both and made his way to the living room, where his brother was standing in front of a pin up map and mumbling to himself.

“Hey Spencer” Derek greeted as he placed one plate on a clear spot, and made room for the other.

“Welcome back” Spencer said not looking away from the map.

“Another experiment?” the Alpha asked.

“Not exactly”

“Oh?”

“We found the location of where the Rouge was being held”

From where he pushing aside a stack of books so he could sit, Derek paused and looked back up at his siblings, “By we, I’m assuming you meant Kuma and most likely Michael”

“Trent was there too”

“And Trent, but what do you mean by held?”

“Turn out the Rouge was being held by Hunters” Spencer made a mark on the map, “which was a warehouse, and abandoned, so stop making that face” he added not even turning to look at his brother.

From where he was correctly making that “face”, Derek sat down, “Just because it was abandoned doesn’t mean it was safe”

Spencer hummed in answer as he made another mark.

“So” the Alpha said after a moment, “what else did you find?”

“We think that the Hunters weren’t going to kill the Rogue”

Derek raised a brow, “What do you mean?”

“Well, we found a Holding seal, not unusual, but was a very powerful one. The kind usually reserved for demons, and warlocks. Then there was also the word we found. Sanctuary, it was near where we are sure the Rogue was being chained up, and it was in his blood. So we think he must have wrote it sometime before attacking the bar, and the Hunters covered it up before abandoning the warehouse”

“Thus the research” Derek concluded.

Spencer nodded, “I’ve been going through everything there is on anything dealing with the word Sanctuary, in both worlds. Kuma had been by earlier to drop off some print outs”

“And how long have you been doing research?”

“I started around three in the afternoon”

It nine now.

“Right, time for a break”

“But Derek, I—”

“As your Alpha” Derek said firmly, “it’s my job to take care of you, and that includes eating.”

“But—”

“And I know from experience that when you get like this” Here Derek spread his arms over all the papers, maps, and books, “you forget to eat”

His brother also had a tendency to either stay up all night or drop wherever he was, it was equal parts worrying and hilarious.

 “Derek—”

“I **_will_** Scruff you”

Spencer squeaked at the threat, he glanced at the map and Derek could see his brother debating on how serious the Alpha was. Rolling his eyes, Derek stood and made his way through the mess to his brother. Spencer looked at him with big pleading eyes, and a soft whine.

“Stop that” Derek grumbled, though there was no heat behind his words, “I didn’t say you had to stop indefinitely, I just want you to take a break, eat, rest a little. Then you can get back to your research, which I’ll even help with”

That did it, with eyes brightening at the idea of his brother joining him, Spencer went and sat down in the spot Derek had cleared. He picked up the plate and fork, and began eating. Derek chuckled, and quickly joined him.

 It was a long night.


	8. Kidnapped

Garcia knocked on the door, body humming with excitement; this was going to be her first full moon with Derek, JJ, Will, and Spencer.

 _“And apparently Hotch too”_ the woman thought when the door opened and saw the man.

“Hi, Hotch”

“Evening Garcia” Aaron greeted as he let her in.

“Auntie Garcia!”

Garcia hugged Jack, “I thought you weren’t coming” she then said to the Unit Leader.

“I wasn’t, but Jessica couldn’t watch Jack, and I couldn’t get a last minute sitter” Aaron explained as he closed the door and walked into the living room with her and his son, “when I called to cancel, Derek said it was okay to bring Jack tonight.”

There had been some worry about Jack knowing and telling people about Derek and the others, but none of the Wolves were worried; and seemed reassured of Jack’s promise to not tell anyone when they talked to him about it.

“Hey babygirl” Derek greeted when he came out of his bedroom and into the living room.

“Hello, my Chocolate Thunder” Garcia purred.

Derek smiled, rumbling when his brother also emerged from the bedroom and brushed against his shoulder.

“JJ and Will are already at the park” Spencer said, “are we ready?”

After agreements were given, Derek grabbed Clooney’s leash, and they left. They didn’t take cars, instead they walked to the park. This park wasn’t the one that Derek went to for his morning jog, this one was big and more woods then park, prefect for the Wolves.

“You brought Henry?” asked Garcia in surprise when they arrived and she saw the toddler.

JJ nodded, “We always bring him”

While Garcia held Henry, the Wolves stripped. Aaron, who was covering his son’s eyes, noticed that Spencer was taking off his shoes, shooing away Clooney when the dog had come over to curiously sniff at them.  

“Already this night is starting out good” Garcia sighed happily when Derek’s jeans and underwear came down, “you don’t look too bad yourself either Will”

“Thanks Cher”

Chuckling, Derek rolled his shoulders as he looked up at the bright full moon, sighing he let the change take him over.

“Wow!” Jack gasped upon seeing the Wolves, Clooney yipped excitedly, tail wagging.

“Mama!” Henry squealed in Garcia’s arm as the light brown wolf shook out her fur. After turning, the humans were herded deeper into the woods, stopping when they came upon a cavern, and a small pond. When they entered the cave they found a nest of sorts made of blankets and pillows.

“Figured it’d be more comfortable” Reid said when the humans looked at him.

Hotch and Garcia had been told that they would be spending the night out here, the Wolves had told them that they didn’t have to stay, could leave anytime during the night. But they had insisted, part curious and part genuine.

“You can put him down Garcia” Spencer said kneeling down as his brother approached, he scratched the furry ears and made a soft sound when his cheeks were licked. Derek then huffed and bounced out of the cave, and disappearing into the bushes.

After a moment, Garcia put Henry down and watched as the child went over to his parents, Will, the brown wolf, snuffled at his son. Henry giggled, laughing when Will licked his face. Apparently reassured that her mate would keep an eye on their Pup, JJ went and pretty much tackled Spencer. The Omega grunted at the sudden impact, before growling playfully as he rolled and wrestled with the Wolf.  The two humans watched in amazement, they’ve never seen their resident Doctor act like this.

Derek came back, in his mouth was a thick stick, which dropped at Aaron’s feet, looked up expectantly at the man and waited.

“Really?” Aaron asked in disbelief

Derek barked, jumping back into the standard play with me pose that all canines did, and apparently so did Werewolves. Sighing and wondering how was this life now, Aaron picked up the stick, walked to the entrance and threw it as far as he could, yipping happily; Derek ran after it.

Shaking his head, he turned his attention back to Spencer and JJ, and found that the Wolf had decided Garcia was her next victim. The Tech didn’t seem to mind the dirt that was getting on her jeans, Spencer had gone over to Will and Henry, the toddle was in his godfather lap while Will was playing with Jack. Derek came back, stick once again in mouth and he headed straight for Aaron.

“I’m not going to do this all night” Aaron told him as he picked up the stick to throw again.

Derek just panted and waited, rolling his eyes, the human threw the stick before going over to sit down next to Reid. He blinked when he saw how bright, almost glowing, Henry’s eyes were.

“Werewolf Pups do their first shift at the age of five” Spencer said, “however they do exhibit a lot of  Wolf behavior, especially during a full moon”

As though on cue, Henry yipped in a canine like manner before he wiggled out of Spencer’s lap and went to play with Jack and Will; Aaron noticed that Will’s playing had changed to something gentler.

“Wah, JJ!”

Aaron and Spencer looked back at JJ and Garcia just in time to see the Wolf descend upon the woman with wet kisses; the two tumbled back onto the ground, Garcia giggling. Chuckling, Spencer went back to watching Will and the children. Derek came back, stick in his mouth and he placed it right in Aaron’s lap.

“You know” Aaron picked up the stick, lips tilting when Derek grabbed hold of one end with a playful growl, “this explains a lot about your brother”

Spencer laughed.

Derek just demanded a game of tug of war.

**_~.~_ **

The sound of a cell phone alarm going off, had Aaron rolling around and burying his face in something soft and pleasant smelling.

“Shut it off” came a familiar groan.

There is another groan, followed by shuffling, then the alarm was off. With everything quiet, Aaron  was more the ready to drift off back to sleep, only for a sudden weight to settle on top of him. With sleepy eyes, Aaron looked and found an awake and smiling Henry on top of him.

“Now, now, Pup, don’t go waking  a person before morning coffee” the child was lifted off by his father, who looked far too cheerful for so early in the morning, “you could lose a limb or having something thrown at you”

Aaron gave a huff of laughter before sitting up now, or at least tried to. Spencer was pressed up against his chest, the Omega’s head tucked underneath his chin with arms wrapped around the man. Aaron himself had one of his arms draped over the Omega’s waist, and a leg pushed between Spencer’s own two. Clearing his suddenly dry throat, heart oddly pounding, the man carefully unwrapped Spencer’s arms from his person and stood up.

“Not a word” Aaron grumbled to a grinning Will.

“Of course not” Will said, grin still in place, “wouldn’t  want to subject you to Derek’s wrath”

Aaron grimaced at the thought of the overprotective sibling waking up and discovering Aaron and Spencer’s positioning, speaking of which, the man looked over at Derek and his brows rose when he saw the naked Alpha sprawled out on his back with Garcia draped all over him.

_“Well, at least Garcia will be happy”_

**_~.~_ **

Four months of learning about their teammates and a whole new world later, the Mayor of a small town in Wyoming, so small that if entered into the GPS; the screen will come up with “Can’t Find”. Called JJ, and explained the situation, the Omega was hesitant. She knew of the town, one of many that was populated by the Supernatural only, on one hand, she could easily hand the case over to one of the teams that handled Supernatural cases; on the other hand. This could be a perfect opportunity for the humans of their team to see, and learn more. However, it also ran a high risk of danger, in the end she went to the team to let them decide.

“It will definitely make for a learning experience” David said when JJ finished presenting the case and her opinion.

“We know what’s out there,” Emily said, “or least have a good idea; so I don’t think there is any point in giving the case to another team”

“Even with the high risks?” Derek asked.

“It’s always a high risk when we take a case” Aaron said, “and while there are some obvious differences, it still doesn’t change that fact”

“And while I hate to think about my babies in more danger then usual, I’d hate it more if a killer got away when you guys could have caught them” Garcia spoke up.

“All good points” Spencer agreed as he finally closed the case folder, “however, morally is a different story.”

“What do you mean?” Garcia asked.

“The killings, were mostly likely done by Hunters. Very experienced Hunters judging from how well the bodies have been burned. And since this is a town full of the Supernatural, it’s highly likely that if caught, the Hunters will be killed.”

There is a surprised silence as what had been said sunk in with the humans of the team.

“You mean, like the town people would kill them?” Garcia finally asked, “no, arrest, or trail?”

“When it comes to Hunters, afraid not baby girl”

“But, why?”

Derek scratched the back of his head as he tried to figure out how to explain Hunter and Supernatural relations, at least this part of the relations. The humans of the team knew that Hunters and the Supernatural were strained at best with each other, and that the Supernatural community tried to keep under the Hunter’s radar. And if approached by one, they should proceed with caution.

“Despite all our rules” JJ spoke up when Derek looked at her for help, “the Supernatural is pretty simply when it comes to killing, if they hurt us or those we care for. Then they are a threat and a threat must be eliminated, and the best way to do that is death, even in our world; just have to find the right spell, bullet, etc. Hunters, though there are a rare few like Michael, are a threat.” 

“I get that” Emily said after a long moment, “I do” she nodded when Garcia gave her a surprised look, “like when we’re chasing a suspect and they suddenly open fire. Your brain instantly goes into survival mood, telling you the only way to survive is to disarm the one shooting at you. And often the only way to do that is to shot back, so I get it. What I’m curious about is you three” she then said to the three Wolves, “if we take this case, if we catch whoever did this and they do turn out to be Hunters, and if the people there decide to kill them. What will you do?”

Aaron watched his three members of the team, watched how Derek deliberately let them see his expressions, how Spencer had and continued to let his brother and JJ handle the room. How JJ shifted her weight in the way she often did when preparing for a confrontation.

“We’ll follow the rules like we usually do” Derek finally said, “however, if the people there decide on killing them, we won’t encourage them nor will be stop them”

Aaron told JJ to give the case to another team, and while he pushed away the thought of another BAU unit allowing an UnSub to be killed when it wasn’t in self-defense, he couldn’t stop thinking about the way Derek, Spencer, and JJ had been so absolute in their decision. Or that the fact that he had a filling they’ve actual done something similar or worse before.

**_~.~_ **

“We scared them”

“More so you, then me I think”

“Maybe, we shouldn’t have told them”

“They would have found out eventually, best it was from us, then during a case.”

Spencer made an unhappy noise before curling up against his brother’s chest and nuzzled into the Alpha’s neck, Derek wrapped his arms tightly around his brother, resting his chin on top the brown hair. He wanted to tell his sibling that it was going to be okay, but he didn’t bother insulting the both of them with lying.

**_~.~_ **

Work was tense, conversations were short and to the point if there was any at all, Garcia wouldn’t even talk to the three Wolves. Emily was the only who didn’t seem bothered by what the three Wolves had told them that day in the meeting room.

 _“At least Hotch put us off roaster”_ Derek thought with a sigh, though he wondered what Strauss thought about it, deciding to leave that particular thought for another day; the Alpha went back to his many stacks of paperwork.

It’s only after he read the same line twice, does he look over at his brother who had taken to hiding in his office, Spencer’s shoulders were hunched up in a way he hadn’t seen in a long time.

“Okay?” Derek asked.

“No”

“Wanna go on our lunch break?”

“No”

Derek nodded, “Alright”

They work in silence once more for about an hour before an Agent comes in telling Derek that Strauss wanted to speak with him, no doubt to figure out what was going on with the team. “I’ll be back” the Alpha told his brother before leaving.

**_~.~_ **

Unable to ignore his grumbling stomach, Spencer told a passing Agent to inform his brother or any one from the team that he left for lunch, before walking to his usual diner. When he finally arrived, the place wasn’t crowded. Which made it easy to spot Garcia waiting for her order in the corner. Spencer panicked a little, and decided that he would go somewhere else, however; he never got the chance. Garcia had already gotten up from her seat and was making her way over to the Omega, a familiar expression of determination on her face, Spencer made a little distressed noise.

“Okay” Garcia said once she was standing in front of the Wolf, “obviously, we live in two different worlds, with different rules and, and, things. And while I don’t understand, and definitely don’t support it, I don’t want to lose you, my Chocolate Adonis, or JJ. So, can we pretend that what happened didn’t happen?”

Not ideal, and most certainly not a good plan, but it meant that Garcia was making the effort. She still wanted to be friends with them, with **_him_**. With a little smile, Spencer nodded and Garcia’s face lit up with happiness and relief.  

About twenty-minutes later, both exited the diner, to-go bags in their arms; talking about the next _Doctor Who_ convention. They pass the blue mini-mart store with a man leaning against its wall, smoking. Some moments later, the man puts out the cigarette, and followed the two.

Spencer noticed.

“Garcia” Spencer said quietly enough so only the woman could hear, “promise me, you won’t panic.”

“What?” Garcia said, blinking at the sudden serious expression on the Omega’s face, “what’s wrong?” she then asked her low tone matching her friend’s.

“We’re being followed, no don’t look!” Garcia barely managed stop from turning her head, eyes big with fear, “just keep looking straight ahead, and keep walking. Take out your phone and send a 911 text to Derek”

As Garcia did that, Spencer noticed two more men heading straight for them, inwardly cursing, he glanced over at Garcia. The woman had just finished sending the text, he took her phone and quickly he herded her into an alley he knew had a side door they could hide in if they got to it quickly enough. As soon as they entered the alley, Spencer brought up the dial screen, pressed two then the call button before tossing the phone onto a pile of trash bags.

“Reid” Garcia gasped, gripping his arm when two more men appeared from out of the side door.

Cursing out loud, Spencer looked over his shoulder and found the three men blocking the only other exit.

They were trapped.


	9. The Plot Thickens

The Wolf and girl didn’t fight them, though the girl yelped, startled when they blindfolded them before placing them in the van; both were quiet during the ride. However, the girl flinched, and the Wolf growled when one of his boys accidentally brushed against her. When they finally arrived at their temporary base, he and his team lead the girl and Wolf to the cages. After they were locked up, he left to talk to the Father, he found the man in the main room.

“You were successful.” Father said upon noticing him.

Benjamin nodded. “No problems, though I think the Wolf may have contacted the others.”

“That won’t be a problem, this place is well hidden, unlike that shack of yours.”

Benjamin said nothing about the teasing in the man’s tone, they had chosen that warehouse for a reason, “Want to start now?” he asked.

Father hummed softly, then nodded, “Bring up the camera, and begin rotation, also get me a blood sample from the male.”

“Yes, Father.”

“Oh, and Brian?”

Brain stopped.

“Place the other one in the room with them.”

Brain nodded.

**_~.~_ **

He’s not sure how long he was talking to Strauss when he felt and heard his phone vibrate, and while he ignored it, Erin did not.

“Aren’t you going answer that?”

Derek raised a brow at her, to which Strauss returned, finally he reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. The caller ID said Garcia, curious as to why she was calling him when she knew he was in the building, he answered.

“Hey Garcia.”

He frowned when he didn’t get an answer, and was prepared to end it when he heard a low familiar yelp, frown deepening and becoming a little worried; he turned his attention to Strauss. The woman had noticed his change in mood, and her expression was curious and worried.

“Problem?”

“No, excuse me.”

Perhaps, it was his tone, or maybe his expression. Whatever the case, Strauss didn’t stop him. Once out the room, Derek put the phone up to his ear again, he didn’t hear the sound again. Not hanging up, and with a bad feeling, Derek headed to his office.

“Oh, Morgan!”

Derek stopped, a bit impatient, “Yeah?”

“Agent Reid wanted to let you know that he went out for lunch.”

“How long was that?”

“Hmmm, about twenty minutes ago.”

“Thanks.”

Derek changed directions.

**_~.~_ **

“What do you think they are going to do to us?” Garcia whispered to Spencer under the dim lighting.

“I honestly don’t know.” Reid answered.

And that was the truth, while he was sure that the Hunters were connected to the Rogues, he didn’t know what exactly they were planning to **_do_**. And that frightened him, but he couldn’t let Garcia see that. He needed to remain calm for her, needed to **_think_**. Both tensed when the door opened, the men came back in, two of them dragging a woman in chains inside. They shoved her inside another cage, Spencer tensed when one of the men came toward him.

“This can go easy for you, give me your arm.” the man said.

“……Why?” Spencer asked after a long moment.

For a while, the Omega thought he wasn’t going to get an answer, to his surprise he does.

“Blood. Now, arm.”

Glancing over at Garcia, who was watching with watery eyes, Spencer stuck his right arm out between the bars. The man kneeled and got to work, he was oddly gentle as he took two tubes of blood. Then silently, he and the other men left. Wiping away the blood that swelled up when the needle had been removed, Spencer moved to the back of the cage. The cages they were in where wide in length, allowing them to lay down and stretch out, but low in height; preventing them from doing no more than a crouch. Inspecting the bars showed that bonding spells had been carved in.

 _“They’re efficient.”_ the Omega thought, not really surprised, what he and the others found in that warehouse showed as much.

“I know you.”

Spencer looked to his left, to the woman they had brought in, she looked dirty; and there was an almost feral look in her eyes.

“I know you,” she repeated, nose flaring wildly, “oh.” she then said in realization, “you’re the Alpha Morgan’s Omega.”  

Spencer doesn’t answer, unsure if they were listening or watching. The woman, a Beta Werewolf, didn’t seem to care; her face a mixture of too many emotions to name. She then laid down, curling up into a ball.

“I left my Pack, about five months ago I think.”

Both Spencer and Garcia are quiet.

“Not sure where I was, but it was close to Virginia when I got approached about a place where Lones looking to start a Pack could stay. The place provided you with food, shelter, and help if you were having trouble with entering or forming a Pack. They even helped you integrate with the humans if you were having that kind of problem. You could even just stay there until you were ready to move on…..they called the place Sanctuary.”

 _“That would explain why I couldn’t find anything.”_ Spencer thought.

Since the people, whoever they were, controlled who became the captive, it meant they can control who was less likely to be noticed when they go missing. And Lones were the best candidates, as their Packs often didn’t hear from them for months, sometimes even years. However, there was the possibility that the building was under file somewhere.

“I was alone for such a long time…..I went.” The Beta coughed, “At first, everything was fine. Nothing suspicious, then others were starting to go missing, but we were told that they just found a Pack or left looking for another way….we believed them. Then there was the rumors of the Rouges.”

The Beta suddenly started whining and growling, scratching at her arm.

“Are you alright?” Garcia asked.

The Beta snarled, then whined, and shook her head. Her eyes glowing in the low light, “N-No, t-t-they….the Rogues.” The Beta shook her head again, and when she spoke again, she was bit calmer. “They are **_creating_** the Rogues. Taking Lones, keeping us here, preventing us from turning.”

“They can do that?” Garcia asked Spencer.

“It’s….not easy, but possible.” Spencer answered her before turning her attention to the Beta, “what’s your name?”

“Julian, Former Beta of the Winter Pack.”

“Nice to meet you, I’m Spencer Reid, and that’s Garcia. Julian can you tell me how many Lones have been taken so far?”

“Don’t know, but I do know it’s been Alphas, and Betas. Never Omegas.”

Which explained the blood.

“How much do they know?”

“The ones, who…handle us, are Hunters. So as much as any Hunter I suppose. But there is someone else in charge, and I don’t know who or what he knows. But I do know they call him Father.”

**_~.~_ **

“Michael…..Michael…..Michael, answer your phone.”

Next to him, there was a sleepy groan, and the warm body pressed up against him rolled over. Some moments later, the ringing stopped as Michael answered the phone.

“What?”

Mind still hazy with sleep, Kuma didn’t hear any of the conversation, and was more than ready to go back to it. He was just about to do that when suddenly Michael was shaking him.

“Kuma, get up. Up now, Spencer and Garcia were kidnapped by Hunters!”

“…..What?”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are welcomed.


End file.
